


This Might Hurt

by HEllmersy2001



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alphas Ethan & Aiden, Discussion of Adoption, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sheriff stilinski does not approve, Stilinski Family Feels, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy2001/pseuds/HEllmersy2001
Summary: "I'm tired, you're angry and everyone looks blurry. I love you, I'm leaving so long.Hey, little one.I'm so scared of what this could have been. I know that today I lost my only friend... My little one, I hope you know you were worth it all along."~ Little One by Highly SuspectTwo months after the terror of the Alpha Pack and the Darach; the losses of Erica and Cora; and the disappearance of Boyd. Everyone is still trying to regain their footing, Derek most of all. And the first step in the right direction seems to come when Stiles admits to Derek being the only Alpha for him. Just like that, things are GOOD again.But as the saying goes, nothing good lasts forever which is especially true in Beacon Hills, because before anyone can take in a well-deserved breath, things start to fall apart again.





	1. Bearings

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this is technically a Season 3b AU, but in this fic, Stiles is 16. So for the sake of continuity let's just say that Stiles is a smart cookie and was able to skip a grade when he was younger.

With the Alpha pack gone and the Darach dead, Erica's funeral passed, and Cora finally buried peacefully alongside Laura, everyone had resumed life as best as they could as Beacon Hills had finally gone quiet.

 

Boyd had disappeared as he and Erica intended to do before they were captured, while Isaac split off from Derek to join Scott as his new Alpha, and no one has seen or heard from Peter since he killed Jennifer.

And as for Derek... Well, he has been working on clearing the plot of the old Hale house, if only to finally get rid of the daunting reminder, and he has since been working non-stop for almost a month. And yet. Despite everything that's happened, as well as the fact that he has lead yet another Hale Pack to ruins, there's still one bond.

It's faint, nearly transparent, but still there nonetheless.

For the most part, Derek was confused about who it was, at one point he thought it might have been Boyd, but they never bonded the way pack should, so for a few weeks the life at the other end of this fragile bond was a total mystery to him.

Every once in a while he'd feel a sense, some emotion that wasn't his own, but he just ignored it and continued working on clearing the ruins of his past.

To say he was surprised when Stiles strolled into the loft one day, a duffle bag full of chips and cheap energy drinks, and made himself at home on the couch bunkering down for what looked like an evenings worth of studying was a bit of an understatement.

Derek didn't ask why Stiles was there, hell, he barely even spared the teen a glance as he made his way upstairs to spend the entire time up in his room reading a book, planning to wait out Stiles' visit.

But he didn't stop coming.

And after a week and a half of trying (and utterly failing) to ignore the way Stiles' scent had basically been ingrained into the walls and furniture of the loft, the faint sound of  _Fleetwood Mac_  that would whisper from the speakers of Stiles' laptop (Derek noticed that Stiles likes the song  _Rhiannon_ in particular) as he studied, and his off-tune humming when he decided he was going to help himself to the little amount of food in Derek's fridge.

The wolf eventually decided it was pointless to try and ignore the boy, and the look on Stiles' face when he came down the stairs after almost a week of ignoring his existence was almost enough to make it all worth it.

And if Derek felt a painfully familiar warmth pulse in the centre of his chest that evening when Stiles made them dinner and then made him watch the new Spiderman movie, well... Only Derek would ever know.

 

~~ **\- - - - -** ~~

 

That evening Stiles had walked into the loft carrying grocery bags and droning on about how he was craving spaghetti something fierce, and Derek didn't have anything against the idea, it had been a while since he had spaghetti, so he didn't have any protests when Stiles wandered into the kitchen to start dinner.

And later, when the food was finally done and served, when Derek took the first bite he let out a satisfied hum as the fresh herbs and tomato sauce lit up his taste buds. He opened his eyes to see Stiles staring at him with wide Amber eyes, his fork almost halfway to his mouth which was hanging open. Derek smirked.

"Close your mouth," he said cooly, "You'll catch flies."

At that Stiles' mouth snapped and he swallowed with a loud click and picked his fork back up. They ate quietly for a few minutes, which wasn't exactly a new development, most of their afternoons were spent without speaking much at all other than the back-and-forth banter and running commentary and bashing of the occasional movie, but even then that was all mostly Stiles himself.

"Where did you learn to make this?" Derek asked when he finished, wiping his mouth with a napkin (because while he may have been raised by wolves said wolves were also decent human beings with good table manners). Stiles looked up at him before taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"My mom. She was a quarter Italian and... I guess she inherited a recipe book from my grandmother that was given to her by her mother and so when she died I would just read it sometimes, look for the notes that she left and the recipes that she added herself, this was actually one of the last things she added to the book before she passed away."

Derek knew that Stiles' mother was still a sore wound given that he had never seen any pictures of her hanging around. Even during the time when he was taking refuge in Stiles' bedroom only a year ago. He felt, stunned... and honoured, for Stiles to have shared such personal information with him.

And before Derek could really think any better of it. His mouth opened.

"There's this story that my mother likes to tell me about why the Hale family is the..." Derek pauses for a second, Stiles' head snaps up at the sound of his voice. "There was, I mean. There was a story my mom _used_ to tell me about why the Hale family was the only pack that could achieve the full shift."

When Derek looked back up he saw that Stiles was looking at him with such rapt attention, drinking in every detail, practically vibrating with his need to know more. So he continued to speak.

"When the first 'wolves had come over from Europe and began to colonize the new world, they came across all kinds of creatures that they had never encountered before. But there was one that they had been able to communicate with, the Skinwalkers...

The chieftain of the tribe was young, new in his position, and wary of them. So he sent his niece, Ayasha, as a means of testing the waters, seeing how they would react to her sudden presence. Once the skinwalkers realised that the werewolves weren't a threat there were quickly talks of border treaties and She was a liaison in a sense, someone who would help with matters that concerned both packs. But then, she became pregnant with the Alpha's child, and it wasn't received well on either side and a conflict broke out that nearly destroyed both of them...

My mother used to say that when her mate died... Her grief made her to turn into a wolf and she ran away. Far, far away, and she didn't stop until she all but collapsed from exhaustion. Her grief was... crippling. She had no energy, she had no will to live. Her mate was dead, her tribe and pack both divided, she felt that she no longer had a purpose. She was ready to die. But then, just when she had finally decided to give up, she felt her child move, and as it turns out, that was all the encouragement she needed. And when the time came she gave birth to a little girl."

Derek was quiet for a long time until Stiles spoke up again. "What was the baby's name?" the teen finally asked and Derek looked at him from across the table.

"Tala."

~~**\- - - - -** ~~

 

"Is Scott okay with this?" Derek asked suddenly, during one of their weekly dinners. Stiles froze with his fork halfway to his mouth, confusion painted clearly on his face.  "With us hanging out I mean, because... I know me and him have never been on the best terms..." Derek added on.

Stiles met his eyes for the slightest of seconds before he looked down at the table again. "Scott, uh... He," Stiles raised a hand to gently brush the underside of his jaw with the tips of his fingers and pursed his lips as he thought of what to say. "Scott just wants to protect me - and I get that, you know? I mean, I'm... squishy."

Derek gives a small huff of amusement which makes Stiles' head snap up to look at him before he also gives a small smile and continues.

"He told me that I should probably keep my distance for a little while, not just from him but from the supernatural stuff too." Derek raised a brow.

"And you've been keeping your distance by hanging out with me," he states, but Stiles shakes his head fervently.

"No! No that's... that isn't what I'm saying--" Derek stops him by holding up a hand.

"You shouldn't disobey your Alpha Stiles, Scott is new to his instincts and having you close, even if it's just at school, will help--" he starts but gets cut off by Stiles shouting.

"Scott isn't my Alpha!" Stiles says quickly. "You are..." he adds on quietly like, he's afraid. His gaze is firmly set on the plate of food in front of him all the while Derek is stunned by the confession, his eyes wide with shock as he stares at the human across the table.

"Why?" he croaks out after a long pause, not sure that Stiles even heard him but the human speaks up before he can say any more.

"I don't know..." Stiles sighs, his hands reaching up to grip his hair which he has been growing out as of late, "I just know that when Scott's eyes turned red, I didn't feel... I. Don't.  _Feel_  him," Stiles reaches up with his right hand and presses the palm flat to the centre of his chest before finally looking Derek in the eyes. "Not like I feel you. And the crazy part is - I don't want him to be my Alpha, Derek..." Stiles trailed off warily before he finally looks Derek in the eyes.

"I want you."

Derek feels his eyes flash at the admission and he feels a tug at the centre of his chest, but this one is different than the pleasant warmth he usually feels, the contentment. This is a pack bond... and suddenly it makes _sense_ , and it feels  _right._  

Like it should be there, and that's because it does. Stiles belongs with him, and Derek is okay with that. He and Stiles are friends, he and Stiles are  _Pack_.


	2. Altar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine!

It has already been a full month since Stiles accepted Derek as his Alpha and things have been good. Sure Derek and Scott are still a little at odds since Stiles had told the others the big news, but in the end, even the True Alpha had accepted his best friends' decision.

It just goes to show how much Scott has grown in the past few weeks as an Alpha compared to his past two years as a Beta (or it just shows that Scott isn't convincing enough to even get his best friend to join his own pack, Derek had long ago decided not to look into it for his own sake).

As it was, Derek was out on a run. The sun had just barely set and the full moon was only an hour away. His blood thrummed pleasantly in his veins with each beat of his heart as time ticked on, the night began luring his wolf closer to the surface. He was hoping to sleep through the full moon tonight, He would ask Stiles to join him, the older wolf has no doubt that his human packmate would accept the offer, but the teen hasn't been feeling well the past couple of days (some kind of stomach bug), and if Derek is being honest... neither has he.

His control has been slipping more and more often these last couple of days, and it's not a surprise.

His anchor (his anger), though still firmly placed in his heart, has become unreliable, and he has found himself having to physically hold back his shift on more than one occasion - mainly when he is around members of Scott's pack (it's more of a territorial reaction than hostility towards the McCall Pack). And then there was also one memorable occasion when he spotted Chris Argent at the grocery store and he hadn't been able to keep himself from growling at the man from his hiding place behind the bread rack.

 _Maybe I should call Stiles, have him lock me up tonight. The last thing I need is the town on high alert when god knows what could come slithering out of the shadows at any second._ Derek thinks.

But he is broken from his thoughts when his ears perk at the sound of a multiple tiny and fast-paced heartbeats, and not even a minute later he watches as a whole group of a dozen or so rabbits bounce along the forest floor. He feels himself smile as the sight immediately makes him think of Stiles and the numerous jokes he made about Derek hunting the local wildlife in secret while they spent the whole summer looking for his missing Betas.

It was a nice moment, a good memory, peaceful. At least it was until...

His thoughts of dreadful times quickly vanished when his nose caught onto something. Something rancid and sour carried by the slight breeze through the trees, Derek took a timid sniff and grimaced at the all too familiar sickly smell of rotting meat and stopped his trek immediately in order to start tracking the scent to its source.

The scent leads him to a small circle of trees, breaking through the line What he finds leaves him speechless, and sick - but that part had more to do with the overwhelming smell that washed over him once he entered the small clearing.

Although... the sight wasn't exactly one to behold either.

Three mutilated doe carcasses, expressions open with shock and eyes glossed over with death and placed almost strategically in front of a complicated altar made of sticks and vines with unfamiliar wildflowers carefully wound into the arc (if you took away the dead deer Derek would have assumed he had stumbled into a woodland wedding ceremony of some sort). Once he was finally able to open his eyes without having them immediately start to water from the smell he was able to notice that there was smoke rising from one of the deer's mouths, but with the smell of decay permeating his senses he didn't have any other choice but to get closer.

His wolf's hackles had raised the moment he stepped into the clearing, he could feel the shift coming and he forced it back with his will alone, but even his human instincts are sending all sorts of warnings to his brain. But he ignored them in favour of investigating, this isn't something he can just leave and not question. So...

Derek steps over one of the bodies and slowly leans down to get a closer look at the dead animal. He grimaces at the sight of the deer's stomach which has been cut open, its ribs jutting out at odd angles as if something has been ripped out of it,  _the stomach maybe? No, all of the organs are still there and nothing seems to be missing_ , he can't help but feel something is off as he reaches forward, slowly, unsheathing and using the tips of his claws to pry open the jaw of the first deer, which is stiff from rigour mortis, and his weird feeling is replaced with surprise when a small and almost completely melted candle falls out of the Deer's mouth.

A black candle.

A black candle that upon closer inspection smells of blood.

Human blood.

_Stiles' blood._

Derek's heart skips a beat as he turns to the next dear, ripping its jaw clean off and watching another half melted candle fall into the grass. There is also one in the last...

Derek finally turns to the altar and the breath catches in his throat at the sight of three little fawns whose corpses have been nailed into a tree just behind the altar. The blood of the unborn streaks down the bark of the tree and fills in the jagged cuts made in the ground at the base of the roots; a symbol made of a half circle with three smaller full-circles inside.

His stomach sinks and his body goes numb with the realization. Someone in Beacon Hills has been practising Blood Magic  _while using Stiles' blood._

Derek hadn't ever personally dealt with Blood Magic users let alone Blood Magic in general, all the Witches that he used to know were of the White and Green alignments and the one Mage he had met, he'd killed (there was this one time when Derek was about seven when a Gray Witch found herself passing through their territory and it started pouring rain clear up until she left a week later, but that's irrelevant).

His wolf is howling at him to go, go and protect their human pack mate from the danger. But Derek, Derek wants to find this Witch, this Mage, Warlock - whatever! He wants to find them and tear them in half, he wants to watch them suffer a slow and painful death at his own hand so he can make a show and prevent anyone from coming after his pack ever again.

Derek is snapped from his reverie by the sound of a twig snapping behind him and he spins around with eyes burning crimson red, claws unsheathed, and fangs bared in a snarl, and he growls from deep in his throat but his gaze lands on nothing but trees and his nose tells him he is alone.

He has to warn Scott and the others.

No... Derek takes off in a sprint and doesn't even flinch when he feels something swipe across his bicep, it was probably just a loose branch anyway, it will heal. Derek just has to get to Stiles. Has to warn him and then get him as far away from Beacon Hills as possible.


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on the three days leading up to Altar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!

_Monday, April 23rd, 2012_

Stiles doesn't get sick very often, if ever, even when he was a young child there was only one instance that he remembers having to stay home and that was when he contracted chicken pox from Jackson in second grade (seriously, even back then the guy was a dick).

So when Stiles wakes up on Wednesday morning feeling like warmed over death, it's definitely a cause for concern, mostly from his father but Stiles just waves him off and goes back to sleep as soon as he hears the door close downstairs, and when he wakes up again it's only because Stiles is pretty sure his bladder is about to explode.

He notes as he walks (see: stumbles like a newborn foal) into his bathroom that his skin feels tacky and gross, but he doesn't have the energy for a luke-warm shower so he moves to the toilet and does his business. When he's finally done (Stiles swears he has been peeing for ten minutes straight) he reaches down to tug up his sweatpants but he stops when he notices a blotch of dark that is stark against the gray fabric of his sweats. But he doesn't get much time to think about it because his body starts to ache in protest of the bent-over position, so he just groans and kicks them off before walking back into his room and promptly passing out. Bare-ass naked. On top of the sheets.

He only wakes up a few hours later because he's  _cold_ and he also feels not alone and he grumbles as he slowly makes his way to the world of the living. Stiles opens his eyes only to catch a fleeting glimpse of a shadow escaping out of his open window. If he weren't so delirious with a fever he would have assaulted Derek's ears with a wide variety of curses but then he notices the bowl of soup sitting on his bedside table.

Stiles decided then and there, while half out of his mind, that he loves Derek Hale.

 

_Tuesday, April 24th, 2012_

The next day he's feeling... better. Better enough to go to school, at least according to him, if Stiles let his father have his way Stiles would stay home for the rest of the week, so yeah... he's feeling great today!

"I feel like shit..."

"Dude, you look like shit."

Stiles grabs Scott's history textbook out of his hands and the newbie-Alpha lets out a relieved sigh as his load is lightened (as if he needs it), but then Stiles smacks him upside the head with it and the other teen lets out a surprised yelp that sounds far to puppy-like to be human and a little part of Stiles wants to laugh but he's too drained to do anything but keep walking along.

The day drags on in a much similar fashion, Stiles has Friday-detention for snapping at Mister Harris during Chemistry and Coach Finstock benched him for a week for sleeping in class. Scott and the others keep giving him worried looks but he just waves them off and goes back to doing whatever it was that he had been doing, and by the time lunch rolls around everybody is a little on edge around him. It's not like he's doing this on purpose but his fuse is just too short to put up with anybody's bullshit today.

 

Lydia gives Stiles a pointed look as she and Allison sit down at the lunch table, herself by Aiden and Allison beside Scott, and then turns to glare at Scott, Aiden, and Jackson and Isaac. "Which one of you did this?" she asks, pointing a plastic fork at the other teen and the three men shake their heads.

"No one! He's been like this all morning!" Scott exclaims, he rubs the back of his head like the bump Stiles gave him earlier didn't disappear in point-five-seconds flat which makes Stiles grumble and roll his eyes.

"Just ignore him," Jackson rolls his eyes, "He's on his period."

That earns him a twin glare from the two girls and a heated "fuck off jackass" from Stiles which effectively makes the jock shrink back into his chair like a scolded child, Isaac just rolls his eyes and pats Jackson on his head which earns him a glare from his boyfriend, and  _trust_  that was a shock to everyone (well, everyone except Lydia because of course she knew that Jackson was a closeted Bisexual, even to himself).

 

_Wednesday, April, 25th 2012_

Stiles has a lot of stamina okay, he kinda has to if he's going to be running with werewolves. But today is just... not his day. He's been having stomach cramps all morning and they've been getting harder and harder to ignore as the day seems to drag on at a snail's pace.

And as he's doing (see: attempting to do) sit-ups he feels like he's getting stabbed in the stomach by dozens upon dozens of tiny knives until finally, he gives up. Scott gives him a worried look and Stiles just shakes his head, but, Scott being Scott, he knows Stiles far too well and before the teen knows it his best friend is dragging him out of the gym and through the halls to the nurse's office.

The school nurse is a sweet blonde woman named Ronda who has big blue eyes and is probably around Melissa's age. She greets them with a smile and gives Stiles an assessing look before directing them to one of the beds and then she turns to give him another assessing glance before pulling out some latex gloves.

She asks Stiles a few questions, what kind of pain he's feeling, how painful on a scale of one-to-ten, et cetera. She gives his stomach a few testing prods that make Stiles wince, asks him a few more questions, and then tells him to get some rest while she calls his father and while she's out of the room Scott places a hand on his stomach and Stiles moans when Scott starts to take away his pain.

"Scotty, man, you're the best!"

"Thanks, man!"

"No I mean like, you're so cool, like... I'm so happy to call you my bro, bro."

"Bro..." give a heartfelt sigh and the two snicker until Ronda comes back.

When the nurse comes back Scott hastily removes his arm which makes Stiles whine. She explains that his father is out on a call but wants to know if Deputy Parrish can come and get him instead and Stiles tells her yes, Jordan is a nice guy, new to the department and a total by-the-book-rookie with pretty eyes... but not as pretty as Derek's, Stiles thinks, no... Derek's eyes are like a pale forest color - with hints of gold, brown, gray, and even a little bit of blue here and there... Mmm, pretty eyes such he has.

Stiles must say some of that out loud because Scott's face tightens like the teen just popped some extra-sour lemon drops into his mouth and Stiles chuckles at his friend before closing his eyes and almost immediately falling asleep. He vaguely remembers being awoken to the sound of hushed voices and the sound of a car starting but he only truly wakes up again when Jordan is just pulling into the driveway of his house.

His stomach doesn't hurt nearly as much but despite his protests, the deputy helps him out of the car and into the house. Once through the threshold, Stiles makes to the kitchen to grab lunch since he missed it by one class, but Stiles soon realizes that Deputy Parrish is a total suck-up and all he has to do is say that'd he would earn some major brownie points with his dad if he helped Stiles make some food. 

"You're so just doing this for my dad."

"I have no idea what you mean by that Stiles," Jordan replied professionally.

"You can't-fool me, Jordan. I have a very keen eye, and my eyes are telling me that you, my good sir, are a suck-up."

"Stiles..."

"Okay, okay... I'm only gonna say this once though, his favorite cookie is double chocolate chip but the maximum he's allowed to have is two per week and if I find out that you've given him more than that..." Stiles let the threat hang in the air as the young Deputy's cheeks reddened.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at Stiles, really, I look up to your father and that's it," Jordan explains as he gathers up the bowl.

"I'm saying that I'm okay with you trynna stick it to my old man."

 

**\- - - -**

Jordan glares at Stiles as he sweeps up the broken remains of the bowl he dropped, Stiles is still on the couch laughing and clutching his stomach. Jordan can't tell if the tears flowing down his face are from the pain he's in or if Stiles has honestly laughed himself to tears. He sincerely hopes it's the former...

"God it hurts--" Stiles wheezes, "but god it's so totally worth it! The look on your face!" Stiles cackles.

"You're a menace..." Jordan sighs.


End file.
